No Me Olvides
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: "No me Olvides" nos adentra en las memorias de Danny Fenton sobre su romance con Luna Eacross, una chica peculiar que conoció a los 14 años en Casper High School, las aventuras y dificultades que ambos chicos tuvieron que pasar hasta terminar en lo que fue su destino final, luchando juntos contras todas las adversidades. Danny deberá mantener su promesa, sin olvidar su único deseo.
1. 1-1: Prólogo

**-NO ME OLVIDES-**

 **Capítulo I: "Conectados por el Destino"**

 **Parte 1: "Prólogo"**

Ahí estaba, Daniel Fenton, sentado en el sillón individual junto a la ventana que daba para la ciudad, con su vista perdida en el horizonte como si añorara algo. Su complexión ahora era la de un adulto, su cabello negro estaba escasamente peinado, su piel era ligeramente más morena, su físico estaba moderadamente fornido y bien formado. A pesar de tener ya 29 años seguía vistiendo una típica camiseta blanca de bordes rojos, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis a juego, recordando su vestimenta como cuando era un adolescente de 14 años.

-La comida estará lista pronto, ve a lavarte las manos junto a DJ. – Dijo una voz femenina desde la cocina.

-Está bien. – Respondió Danny sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de la mujer. Regresó su vista al paisaje y suspiró. A pesar de que habían pasado 10 años desde lo acontecido no podía dejar de pensar en aquél suceso cada día que pasaba. Se perdía en sus memorias cuando eso sucedía y siempre terminaba haciéndose la misma pregunta… - _"Sí las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma… ¿Habría terminado con ella de igual manera o la historia habría cambiado?" –_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¿Si ya saben como soy pa' que me dejan seguir viendo series? :'v ok'ya XDDD es fic planeado desde mi infancia que nunca escribí XD pero tomé la iniciativa de hacerlo mejorado uwu espero que les guste~**

 **Constará de 4 capítulos divididos en partes, así que les dejo la parte 1 del Capítulo I c: ojalá les haya gustado y llame su atención *w* el fic será +18, entre sus géneros están: romance, drama, amistad, tragedia, muerte, hurt/comfort y cosas explícitas como relaciones sexuales, violación, pedofilia y "necrofilia" en grado neutro (se aclarará este punto con el paso del tiempo). Si alguno de los géneros no te gusta te recomiendo no leerlo, aunque de igual manera advertiré en una nota al comienzo del capítulo por si gustas leer el fic pero no te guste alguno de los géneros, puedas saltar esa parte n.n**

 **Este capítulo ya lo llevo avanzado, pero iré actualizando lento para no dejarlos mucho tiempo esperando por la actualización. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás son recibidas en los reviews y serán respondidas en la sig. actua :D**

 **¡NOS VEMOS!**


	2. 1-2: Luea

**-NO ME OLVIDES-**

 **Capítulo I: "Conectados por el Destino"**

 **Parte 2: "Luea"**

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 ** _-Amity Park ~ 15 Años Atrás-_**

Se puede apreciar a un Danny Phantom de 14 años luchando contra Skulker, ambos estaban altamente dañados, pero el peligris logró derrotarlo con un lamento fantasmagórico para después capturarlo con el termo Fenton.

-Ufff…creí que nunca acabaría. – Murmuró Danny limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-Ahora Skulker venía más agresivo que otras veces. – Agregó Tucker acercándose al peligris junto a Sam.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sam mirando las heridas de Danny. – Ahora si te mallugó. –

-No hay problema, sanarán pronto. – Respondió Danny sonriéndoles para que no se preocuparan. Su mirada cambió a una confundida cuando de su boca salió un aire helado, indicándole que otro fantasma estaba cerca.

-¿Qu-Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Tucker viendo dicho aire.

-¿Hay…otro? – Murmuró Sam mirando detenidamente el lugar.

-Quédense atrás de mí. – Dijo Danny en posición de pelea.

-Tranquilo, no he venido a retarte. – Dijo una voz femenina a la espalda de los tres, sobresaltándolos de manera que el trío se giró a verla inmediatamente.

Al verla pudieron apreciar a una chica de 14 años de cabello cian claro, piel blanca y ojos plateados que usaba un vestido sin mangas cian oscuro de tablones, un cinturón grueso negro de hebilla plateada en su cintura, en su cuello había un collar negro con picos de plata, una blusa de rejilla negra se extendía desde el collar hasta sus manos y topaba con la parte superior del vestido: por la mano derecha tenía un guante negro largo con una cinta negra atada con una hebilla de plata, por la mano izquierda la tela de rejilla se extendía hasta su muñeca, donde terminaba con una cinta negra atada con una hebilla plateada. Debajo del vestido podía apreciarse una licra negra un poco más larga que su vestido, su calzado eran un par de botas negras de ligero tacón plateado con tres remaches negros con hebillas plateadas. Su flequillo era recto dividido en tres, del lado izquierdo tenía un pequeño mechón puntiagudo hasta su oído y del lado derecho uno hasta el busto. Su cabello se extendía lacio por su espalda hasta su rodilla, levantándose en tres puntas curveadas.

-¡¿Quién eres?! – Exclamó Danny mirándola.

-Que chico, te digo que vengo en son de paz y te pones a la defensiva. – Murmuró con un suspiro de resigno. – Bueno, eres un chico. –

-¡Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?! – Exclamó Danny ofendido.

-Responde. – Amenazó Sam apuntándole con un arma de ectoplasma. - ¿Quién eres? –

-Agresiva. – Murmuró la chica mirándola de reojo. – Llámenme Luea. –

-¿Lua…? – Murmuró Tucker confundido.

-¡No es "Lua", es "Luea"! ¡L-U-E-A! – Exclamó indignada la chica.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Respondió Tucker. – Aunque no entiendo tu alboroto… "Lua" o "Luea", ambos suenan igual. –

-Mira tú… - Murmuró Luea amenazante.

-Alto ahí, fantasmita. – Amenazó Sam nuevamente. – Nadie aquí confía en ti, así que te sugiero que pienses las cosas antes de actuar. –

-Creo que estás exagerando un poco, Sam. – Dijo Danny mirando de reojo a Sam.

-Y tú eres demasiado ingenuo, Danny. – Respondió Sam mirándolo. - ¿Cuántas veces no has sido engañado así por fantasmas como ella? –

-Bueno, pero… -

-Dije cuántas. – Repitió Sam.

-Bastantes… - Respondió de mala gana Danny desviando la mirada.

-¿Lo ves? Solo deja de ser ingenuo y-… ¡Oye! – Exclamó Sam al ver que Luea se acercó a Danny hasta quedar a tan solo pocos centímetros de él. - ¡Aléjate de él, monstruo! – Ordenó Sam disparando contra ella.

Luea se volvió invisible para evitar el ataque, pero al ser un arma de ectoplasma Fenton fue capaz de dañarla, empujándola lejos de Danny.

-Duele… - Murmuró Luea sobando la quemadura en su brazo derecho.

-¿Ves, Danny? Te dije que no debías dejarte engañar. – Dijo Sam apuntando nuevamente a Luea.

- _"Esto va mal…me estoy debilitando y el ataque me dañó…debo irme pronto." –_ Pensó Luea preocupada, levantándose. – Supongo que no confiarás en mí ahora…así que esperaré para ganarme tu confianza después. – Dijo mirando seriamente a Danny. – Hasta entonces…adiós, mi similar. – Finalizó desapareciendo del lugar.

-Se fue… - Murmuró Tucker impresionado de su habilidad.

-¿Qué…acaba de pasar? – Preguntó Danny confundido.

-Créeme que estoy igual que tú, amigo. – Respondió Tucker mirándolo.

-Lo que sea, espero que no vuelva por aquí. – Dijo Sam guardando su arma.

-Creo que fuiste un poco ruda con ella, Sam. – Agregó Tucker viéndola.

-Y ustedes muy blandos, ya deberían haber aprendido que no todos los fantasmas son como Danny. –

-Y tampoco todos los fantasmas son malos. – Interrumpió Danny. - ¿Y si no mentía? –

-Ashhh, hombres. – Bufó Sam rodando los ojos. – Una chica les dice algo lindo y caen como perritos. –

-¿Celosa? – Dijo Tucker en son de burla.

-Cállate. – Amenazó Sam mirándolo de reojo. – Lo que sea, solo volvamos ya, muero de hambre. –

-De acuerdo, sujétense. – Dijo Danny mirándolos.

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí les dejo la parte 2 del capítulo I de mi fanfic de Danny Phantom, espero que les haya gustado esta parte uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás son recibidas en los reviews y serán respondidas en la sig. actualización OwO**

 **¡NOS VEMOS!**


	3. 1-3: Luna

**-NO ME OLVIDES-**

 **Capítulo I: "Conectados por el Destino"**

 **Parte 3: "Luna"**

 ** _-Escuela Casper en Amity Park – 1 Semana Después-_**

-¡Vamos, ¿es enserio?! – Exclamó Sam exasperada mientras golpeaba con fuerza su casillero para cerrarlo.

-Han pasado 7 días desde aquello Danny, creo que deberías dejarlo atrás. – Apoyó Tucker mirando al pelinegro.

-No puedo, no he dejado de preguntarme quién era, qué quería o por qué me llamó "su similar". – Respondió Danny bajando la mirada.

-No ha vuelto a aparecer desde ese día, probablemente se dio por vencida y regresó a la Zona Fantasma. – Dijo Sam restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué son tan indiferentes, chicos? – Preguntó Danny confundido.

-¿Y por qué tú eres un obsesionado con toda chica que se te cruce? – Reprochó Sam.

-¡¿Quieren calmarse?! – Exclamó irritado Tucker metiéndose entre ambos para separarlos. – Parecen pareja de recién casados. –

-¡No es cierto! – Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

-¡¿Lo ven?! – Reprochó Tucker indignado.

-Mira Sam, no es que esté obsesionada con esa chica, yo solo-… ¡WAH! – Exclamó repentinamente cayendo de cara contra el suelo.

-¡Danny! – Exclamaron Sam y Tucker al unisón.

-¿Qué fue…? – Murmuró Danny sobando su rostro, trató de ponerse de pie pero un peso sobre él lo impedía. - ¿Qué…? – Dijo girándose lo más que podía para ver qué o quién estaba sobre él.

-Dolió… - Murmuró una voz femenina sobando su cabeza. – Lo siento, yo… - Su disculpa quedó a medias cuando giró su rostro y se encontró con el de Danny a tan solo pocos centímetros de distancia, ambos tuvieron un ligero sonrojo repentino que duró unos segundos hasta que la chica se levantó de golpe nerviosa. - ¡A-Ah, t-tú…! – Exclamó tartamudeando sorprendida.

-Sí, yo…eh… ¿Qué? – Murmuró Danny desubicado.

-Y-Yo… ¡Lo…Lo siento! – Exclamó tomando su mochila del suelo mientras salía corriendo a toda prisa.

-¡Oye, espera…! – Exclamó Danny levantándose tratando de seguirla, pero se perdió de su vista instantáneamente antes de que pudiera hacerlo. - ¿Qué acaba de pasar? -

-Pasa que otra chica llamó tu atención. – Dijo Sam un poco molesta. – Y dices que no te obsesionas con cada chica que te pasa por enfrente, la pubertad te afecta, Danny. –

-No digas tonterías, Sam. – Respondió Danny mirándola de reojo. – No es eso, es solo que… - Murmuró recogiendo un listón negro del suelo y sacudiéndolo. – Fue una sensación extraña…como si ya la hubiera conocido antes. –

-¿Alguna novia del pasado? – Preguntó Tucker con cizaña.

-No me obligues a golpearte. – Dijo Danny mirándolo de reojo mientras guardaba el listón en su bolsillo. – Bien, le devolveré esto cuando vuelva a verla. –

-Oh, por favor. – Dijo Sam rodando los ojos mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Oye, espera! – Exclamó Tucker alcanzándola.

-¿Por qué…? – Murmuró Danny para sí mismo bajando ligeramente la mirada confundido, el recuerdo de sus rostros tan cerca lo hizo sonrojarse nuevamente.

-¿Qué estás esperando, amigo? ¿La navidad? – Preguntó Tucker mirándolo.

-¡Sí, ya voy! – Exclamó Danny siguiéndolos mientras trataba de bajar su sonrojo.

 **[…]**

Danny se encontraba "anotando" lo que el sr. Lancer escribía en el pizarrón, su rostro reflejaba aburrición pero trataba de disimularlo haciendo pequeños dibujos entre sus apuntes. Todo parecía ir lento para él, hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¿Diga? – Preguntó el sr. Lancer abriendo la puerta.

-Buenos días. – Dijo una voz femenina tímidamente. – Me dijeron que le entregara esto al sr. Lancer. – Prosiguió dándole unos papeles.

-¿A mí? – Preguntó leyendo los papeles. – Oh, ya entiendo. Entra. – Dijo tomándola del brazo.

-Sí. – Asintió entrando mientras el profesor cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

-Chicos, presten atención. – Dijo fuerte el sr. Lancer llamando la atención de todos (exceptuando a Danny, quien seguía dibujando en su cuaderno).

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Tucker.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Sam.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Luna Eacross. – Dijo la chica nerviosa. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y tenía un fleco desigual que partía desde la izquierda y se dirigía al lado derecho, cubriendo totalmente su ojo y oído. Su cabello se extendía hasta su cadera y se levantaba en tres puntas. Su ropa consistía en un vestido de tirantes azul oscuro con la parte superior negra con botones azules, usaba medias de rejillas negras, botas largas de cintas azules oscuro con la suela negra y en su cuello había un listón negro grueso como collar. – Es un gusto conocerlos. –

-La señorita Eacross será su nueva compañera a partir de hoy, sean amables con ella. – Dijo Lancer mirando a Luna. – Puedes sentarte detrás de Daniel. –

-Si me dice quién es, me ubico. – Murmuró Luna mirándolo de reojo.

-El chico que ves ahí. – Dijo apuntando a Danny.

-Bien, gra-… ¡¿Ah?! ¡Eres tú! – Exclamó la chica apuntando hacia Danny sorprendida.

-¿Uh? ¡¿Ah?! – Exclamó Danny levantándose, apuntando a la chica. - ¡¿Tú?! –

-¿Se…conocen? – Preguntó Lancer confundido.

-En realidad... – Respondió Danny bajando la mano desviando la mirada nervioso. – No… -

-Pero tuvimos un pequeño tropiezo esta mañana. – Completó Luna desviando la mirada.

-Mejor dicho tropezaste sobre él. – Corrigió Sam cruzada de brazos.

-Gentileza Sam, con gentileza. – Murmuró Tucker mirándola de reojo.

-Bah, patrañas. – Murmuró Sam rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos las charlas. – Interrumpió Lancer. – Tome asiento, Eacross. –

-Sí. – Dijo caminando hacia la butaca vacía, estaba ligeramente nerviosa y en una mala pisada terminó resbalando. - ¡Wah! –

-¡Espera! – Exclamó Danny extendiendo sus brazos para detener su caída acercándola a él, el pelinegro cayó de sentón en su butaca y Luna terminó semi-sentada en las piernas de Fenton. – Estuvo cerca… ¿Estás bien? –

-S-Sí…gracias. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. – Me salvaste de nuevo. –

-No es nada, solo ten cuidado. – Respondió Danny sonriéndole.

-Sí. – Asintió ella sentándose en el lugar indicado, sacando su cuaderno para tomar nota.

-Por cierto… - Murmuró Danny mirándola de reojo. – Soy Danny. –

-Es un gusto conocerte, Danny. – Murmuró en respuesta sonriéndole. Danny correspondió su sonrisa y se giró para seguir apuntando.

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Parte** **3 del capítulo 1 del fic, espero que les esté gustando *w* quería subirlo antes pero me quedé sin internet por una falla de mis proveedores (? pero estamos de regreso OwO lento pero seguro~**

 **Mando un saludote a** **Alexa G. Salvatore, quien dejó el primer review en este fanfic como primer fan *w* ¡muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te esté gustando y bueno, aquí está la acualización :D espero que te haya gustado uwu**

 **Los invito a dejar sus reviews ya que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y signifcan un montón para mí TwT**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones, críticas y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews y serán respondidas en la próxima actualización UwU**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. 1-4: ¿Estás Bien?

**-NO ME OLVIDES-**

 **Capítulo I: "Conectados por el Destino"**

 **Parte 4: "¿Estás Bien?"**

 **[…]**

El timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó y todos instantáneamente salieron del aula para ir a la cafetería. Danny estaba guardando sus cosas mientras Sam y Tucker lo esperaban en la puerta, Luna estaba en silencio sentada en su baca mirando la palma de su mano perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Apúrate Danny! ¡Se acabará el estofado! – Exclamó Tucker ansioso por irse.

-¡Voy! – Exclamó levantándose, estuvo a punto de irse cuando miró de reojo a Luna. - ¿Vienes a almorzar con nosotros? –

-Yo… - Murmuró mirando de reojo a Sam, quien la miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados. – Estoy bien, iré enseguida. –

-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Danny.

-Sí, no te preocupes. – Respondió desviando la mirada.

-De acuerdo… - Murmuró Danny no muy convencido. – Nos vemos. – Dijo alcanzando a sus amigos.

-¡No tardes o te perderás el estofado! – Gritó Tucker antes de salir del aula junto a Danny y Sam.

-Sí, gracias. – Murmuró al aire.

-Creo que estás siendo un poco dura con ella, Sam. – Dijo Danny mirando a su amiga.

-Bueno, no esperes una buena reacción ante una chica que ha caído encima de mi mejor amigo DOS veces. – Respondió resaltando la palabra "dos".

-¿Estás celosa de ella? – Preguntó Tucker con cizaña.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Negó inmediatamente Sam. - ¿Cómo podría sentir celos por este cabeza hueca de 14 años que se enamora de toda chica que se le cruce? – Dijo apuntando a Danny.

-Toda chica excepto tú. – Prosiguió Tucker en son de molestar.

-Cierra la boca. – Amenazó Sam.

-Bueno, bueno, mejor apresurémonos que se acaba el estofado. – Dijo Tucker apresurando su paso nervioso.

-Apoyo a Tucker. – Agregó Danny siguiendo a Tucker nervioso.

-¡¿Qué les pasa a ambos?! – Exclamó Sam exasperada. – A veces me pregunto por qué me junto con ustedes… - Murmuró siguiéndolos.

 **[…]**

-Tengo que dejar de pensar en ello, estresarme no me llevara a resolver nada de igual manera. – Murmuró Luna para sí misma mientras la cocinera le llenaba su plato de comida. – Gracias. – Dijo dándose la vuelta para buscar un lugar donde sentarse. Intentó acercándose a la mesa de uno de los grupos, pero una chica inmediatamente puso su mochila en la silla vacía para evitarlo, Luna entendió la indirecta y decidió alejarse, se quedó observando el lugar y suspiró.

-¡Luna, por aquí! – Exclamó una voz masculina.

Luna sonrió al ver que Danny la había llamado y que tanto él como Tucker estaban haciéndole señas para que sentara con ellos. La castaña caminó hacia la mesa sin notar como Dash ponía a propósito su pie para hacerla caer.

-¡Wah! – Exclamó Luna cayendo en la trampa de Dash.

-¡Luna, cuidado! – Exclamó Danny levantándose de la mesa para tratar de detenerla, pero el impulso fue tan fuerte que solo causó que ambos cayeran, manchándose con la comida que la castaña llevaba en manos.

Fenton quiso sujetarse de la mesa para disminuir el daño, pero solo consiguió tumbar su charola de comida sobre ambos, terminando totalmente sucios en el suelo: Danny estaba abajo semi-acostado apoyándose con los codos en el suelo y las rodillas semi-flexionadas, Luna estaba sentada arriba del vientre del pelinegro con sus manos en los hombros de Daniel y su pecho recargado en el del chico. Inmediatamente las risas se todos se escucharon en la cocina mientras ambos seguían en conmoción por el golpe.

-Perdón… - Murmuró Luna abriendo sus ojos después de limpiar la comida que tenía en el rostro sin levantar su flequillo, percatándose de que había manchado a Danny totalmente con su charola. – Hay dios… ¡Lo siento mucho, Danny! ¡No era mi intención, yo…! –

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Danny interrumpiéndola y sonriéndole.

-Sí, amortiguaste mi caída… - Respondió Luna apenada y decaída. – Lo siento tanto…te prometo que lavaré tu ropa… - Murmuró soltando un suspiro. - Disculpa mi torpeza. –

-No te preocupes por eso, lo que importa es que estás bien. – Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. – Pero tenemos que dejar de toparnos así. – Agregó con una risita mientras se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, lo siento. – Se disculpó Luna levantándose con su ayuda.

-No tienes que disculparte tanto. – Respondió Danny recogiendo ambas charolas junto a los platos. – Solo prométeme que tendrás más cuidado. –

-Sí, lo prometo. – Asintió Luna.

-Entonces está bien. – Dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Ja! ¡Miren, son Fentonto y su nueva novia! – Exclamó Dash iniciando nuevamente la burla.

-¡No es su novia! – Exclamaron Sam y Tucker al mismo tiempo señalándolos.

-Pff, como tú no tienes una buscas sentirte menos que él iniciando una burla. – Dijo Luna rodando los ojos. – Ya lo he visto muchas veces. –

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso de Fenton? ¡Ni en un millón de años! – Exclamó Dash indignado. - ¿Quién estaría celoso de un perdedor, debilucho y torpe venido de una familia de raros como él? –

-¿Familia de raros? – Preguntó confundida.

-Los papás de Danny son caza-fantasmas. – Explicó con sencillez Tucker.

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó Luna sorprendida.

-Bueno, yo… - Murmuró Danny nervioso antes de que saliera un aliento helado color azul hielo de su boca y fuera interrumpido por una explosión seguida de un gruñido.

-¡Fantasma! – Exclamó Dash antes de que todos comenzaran a correr lejos.

-¿Justo ahora? – Murmuró Danny para sí mismo.

-¡Oh no, un fantasma! ¡Corre! – Exclamó Tucker tomándola de la mano y comenzando a correr lejos arrastrándola con él.

-Pero, Danny… - Trató de decir, pero fue ignorada por el chico que no dejó de correr.

-Es tu hora, Danny. – Dijo Sam mirando al pelinegro.

-¡Me transformaré! – Exclamó Danny, dos aros de luz azul clara salieron en dirección opuesta desde su cintura y cambió: su cabello se tornó blanco, sus ojos verde brillante, su piel un poco más morena y tenía un traje negro con gris total.

- _"Danny…" –_ Murmuró Luna sin dejar de ver hacia atrás.

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Parte 4** **del capítulo 1 del fic, espero que les esté gustando uwu aquí comienza lo interesante juasjuasjuas XDDD ¿Qué pasará? ¿Luna descubrirá su secreto? ¿Danny podrá ocultarlo? Dejen sus teorías, sera emocionante leerlas (y quizás me den una que otra idea que robar XD)**

 **Un saludote para** **Alexa G. Salvatore *w* me alegro de que te esté gustando, jajaja espera a ver las mil y un ocurrencias de Danny en el futuro XDDD**

 **Se preguntarán... "¿No acabas de actualizar?" Bueno, esa parte originalmente la subiría el lunes, pero se me olvidó publicarla XD y luego me quedé sin internet :'v así que hoy fue un 2x1: la del lunes y la de hoy UwU**

 **Los invito a dejar sus reviews ya que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y signifcan un montón para mí TwT**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones, críticas y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews y serán respondidas en la próxima actualización UwU**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. 1-5: Secretos

**-NO ME OLVIDES-**

 **Capítulo I: "Conectados por el Destino"**

 **Parte 5: "Secretos"**

 **[…]**

-¡Espera, suéltame! – Exclamó Luna soltándose de Tucker, pasando entre la multitud para regresar hacia donde habían abandonado a Danny y a Sam.

-¡Regresa, Luna! – Exclamó Tucker corriendo detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla.

-¡Danny! – Exclamó Luna entrando nuevamente a la cafetería, pero al abrir las puertas fue golpeada por el peliblanco al momento de que su enemigo lo arrojó lejos, lo que para la suerte de la castaña significó servir de almohada para amortiguar el golpe de Danny, cayendo al suelo con el chico fantasma sobre ella. – Ay…dolió… - Murmuró sobando su nuca, mirando el rostro del chico que se sentaba sobre su regazo. - ¡¿Danny?! – Preguntó sorprendida.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! No, yo no soy… - Tartamudeó Danny sin saber qué decir.

-¡Danny, ayuda! – Exclamó Sam corriendo del fantasma que la seguía.

-Emmm… ¡Tengo que irme! – Dijo Danny con una risita nerviosa, corriendo a ayudar a Sam.

-Danny… - Murmuró Luna mirando fijamente como el chico vencía al fantasma antes de atraparlo en el termo Fenton.

-Estoy agotado… - Murmuró Danny dejándose caer en el suelo.

-¡Eso fue genial, Danny! – Exclamó Luna levantándose emocionada. - ¡Eres increíble! –

-No, no soy quien crees, yo… - Trató de explicar Danny nervioso.

-Sí, él no es, quiero decir… - Tartamudeó Sam sin saber qué decir.

Luna soltó una risita. – No tienen que preocuparse, yo sé que "Danny Phantom" es "Danny Fenton". –

-Espera, ¿lo sabes? – Preguntó Danny confundido. - ¿Cómo? –

-Bueno…a decir verdad sabía que "Danny Phantom" era un híbrido, pero no conocía su identidad humana. – Explicó Luna mirándolo. – Pero ahora lo sé. –

-Ah…yo… - Murmuró Danny desviando la mirada.

-¡Sí estás pensando en amenazar a Danny con revelar su secreto, juro que voy…! – Amenazó Sam.

-Tranquila, no haré eso. – Interrumpió la castaña inmediatamente. – No haría nada que perjudicara a Danny. –

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de eso? – Preguntó dudosa Sam.

-Porque...soy fan de Danny Phantom y no lo perjudicaría nunca. – Respondió mirando a Danny, sonriéndole cálidamente. – Además…le debo la vida. –

-Espera un minuto, ¿qué? – Preguntó Danny confundido. - ¿A qué te refieres con que me debes la vida? –

-Bueno, eso… - Dijo desviando la mirada. – Es un secreto… – Murmuró.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente? – Preguntó Sam.

-Bueno, bueno, en fin, les prometo que no diré nunca sobre el secreto de Danny. – Dijo Luna desviando el tema. – Pueden confiar en mí. –

-Eso ya lo veremos… - Murmuró Sam no muy segura.

-Bueno, eso te convierte en parte del equipo. – Agregó Danny des-transformándose. – Bienvenida, Lu... ¡Lura! –

-Es Luna. L-U-N-A. – Deletreó cruzando los brazos.

-Perdón, es que nunca había escuchado ese nombre, me es difícil grabarlo. – Dijo Danny apenado.

-Lo sé, siempre pasa. – Respondió Luna rodando los ojos. – Dime "Lu" si tienes dificultades por el momento, ya algún día lo memorizarás. –

-De acuerdo, gracias. – Agregó Danny.

-¿Y qué significa "Luna"? – Preguntó Sam confundida.

-"Luna" es una palabra española que significa "Moon". – Explicó Luna sonriente. – Mamá era hija de un mexicano y vivió un tiempo en México, ella decía que le gustaba mucho la forma en que se pronunciaba esa palabra, así que decidió ponérmela de nombre. –

-¡No es lo que parece! – Exclamó Tucker entrando agitado a la cafetería.

-Tranquilízate Tucker, lo sabe. – Dijo Sam calmándolo.

-¡No fui yo! – Exclamó en defensa.

-Lo sabemos. – Respondió Sam rodando los ojos.

-¡Fui, que alivio! – Dijo Tucker limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-Por cierto… - Dijo Danny sacando el listón de su bolsillo. – Esto es tuyo. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró viéndolo.

El pelinegro se acercó a Luna y colocó con delicadeza el listón en el cabello de Luna como diadema, atándolo en moño debajo de su larga cabellera.

-Listo. – Agregó Danny cuando se alejó de ella. – Ya quedó. –

-Gracias… - Murmuró Luna ligeramente sonrojada.

-Por cierto, deberían ir a las duchas. – Interrumpió Tucker mirando a Danny y a Luna. – O de lo contrario tendrán un panal mayor volando sobre ustedes. – Dijo apuntando a la horda de moscas que volaban sobre Danny y Luna.

-Tienes razón, iré a ducharme. – Dijo Danny recordando que estaba bañado en comida.

-Igual yo. – Dijo Luna desviando la mirada. – Tan pronto sepa dónde es… -

-Te llevaré, vamos. – Dijo Sam tomándola de la mano, llevándosela del lugar.

-Gracias. – Dijo Luna agradecida.

-Bueno, andando amigo. – Dijo Tucker empujando a Danny a las duchas.

 _Todo…comenzó aquí._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¿Qué dijeron? ¿Esta ya se murió? Pues no, ¡sigo viva! jaja, perdón, pero la escuela no me da tiempo de nada :'v pero les dejo la p** **arte 5** **del capítulo 1 del fic, espero que les esté gustando uwu**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a Genesis, a Karli Yanniel Shain y a Alexa G. Salvatore por sus reviews, significan mucho para mí TwT**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas y demás son recibidos en los reviews y serán respondidos en la sig. actua uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
